When Worlds Collide
by lightupwithme
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a doctor from a distinguished family which she rejects. Sasuke Uchiha is an infamous and untouchable leader of a biker gang. Their paths are intertwined with lust and revenge from which something unexpected emerges. RATED M FOR LEMONS :P
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Sasuke Uchiha.

Gender: M

DOB: 7 / 23 / 84

VITALS: Height 6'2" Weight 204 Blood Pressure 118/76

Patient has a GSW to the chest.

* * *

><p>Sakura glanced up from her clipboard over her thin framed glasses to the bloody mess that lay sleeping in the hospital bed before her.<p>

"Great. Just more paperwork for me to do." She muttered to herself as she looked back down to the chart and scribbled something into the medical records. This was the third time this week that she had been required to work overtime due to an abundance of patients caused by another wide-spread scare. One year it was the bird flu, the next it was swine flu, what now? She had been awake for close to thirty-two hours and had been functioning on nothing but coffee for the last eight. Dark circles were forming under her tired emerald eyes.

"Guess this place isn't renowned for its high quality patient care." Mumbled the bloody heap, his comment seeping with sarcasm. He lay there examining her with one eye cracked slightly open.

Startled that her sleeping patient was in fact not sleeping, but rather hurling witty remarks in her direction, she grumbled then snarled back, "I've been on call all night and I haven't gotten more than five hours of sleep in two months. Besides, you're in no position to talk," She glanced back down at the chart. "Mr. Uchiha. Caught up in gang violence, I hear. Not exactly my idea of a fulfilling lifestyle." Enraged by this patient's audacity and obviously affected by her general lack of sleep, she continued to angrily write on her clipboard, muttering under her breath.

'_How can he be so rude? I did just save his life. Some people…_'

"Maybe it's not mine either." He grumbled, opening his other eye and staring up at her.

"What?" She had been lost in her thoughts.

"My idea of a fulfilling lifestyle. We're not all as fortunate as you." He placed his hands behind his head, wincing in pain as he moved his shoulder. "Not everyone's daddy can afford to buy them their way into med-school."

Sakura glared down at the smirk now present on his bloodied face.

'The nerve! Who does this guy think he is?'

"And call me Sasuke, by the way. Mr. Uchiha is my dad." The smug expression that occupied his face remained.

Sakura was fuming, "Well then, Sasuke. I'll have you know that no one paid for me to go to med-school – I paid for it myself. And no one has ever had any reason to beat me to a bloody pulp. And no one is stopping me from pulling the plug on you right now." She replied in a rather serious tone, leaning closer, hoping he wouldn't call her bluff.

"You wouldn't." He stated, his smirk widened at her threats.

"I would." She leaned in even closer. "I'm done with dealing with assholes like you."

"Do it then. Pull the plug." Sakura glared into this guys eyes, surprised to find herself mildly attracted to this rough-looking, blood covered man.

"Oh! Sasuke! Sweetheart!" Sakura whirled around at the presence of another, praying that no one else had heard her threats. After all, she had worked hard to get to her residency at the hospital.

The dark haired man groaned from the bed as he was approached by a woman.

"Oh, darling, I was so worried! Are you ok? Doctor, please tell me he will be alright!" The petite woman turned to Sakura, with pleading hazel eyes as she knelt at the side of the bed, her arms wrapped around Sasuke's forearm.

"Karin, let go." The man said, monotonously and to Sakura's surprise, she reluctantly did as she was told.

"He has a few deep cuts that were stitched up, two broken knuckles and a bullet wound to his left shoulder. Luckily, the person who shot at him missed his heart by a few inches and the bullet went right through, with little harm to any of his muscles or tendons. So as long as he lets the wounds heal up before doing anything else stupid," She smirked down at him. "He should be pretty much back to normal in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, thank god!" The woman cried, burying her face in Sasuke's chest as he frowned in annoyance.

'_Not so attractive anymore._' Sakura thought to herself, watching the red-haired woman cling to him. She took this moment to analyze her, coming to the conclusion that she must be a stripper or a prostitute. This woman he referred to as Karin wore a thick layer of makeup, dark red lipstick, and massive stiletto shoes. One side of her fiery crimson hair was stick-straight, while the other was messy and somewhat disheveled. A curious character, Sakura decided.

Sickened with the amount of seemingly one-sided affection that was emitting from the couple, she picked up her chart and proceeded on to her next patient before getting ready to call it a night - or morning.

After checking up on her other patients, Sakura was preparing to go home when the patient monitor in room 207 began beeping rapidly. She rushed in to find Sasuke Uchiha alone, the electrodes ripped off his now bare, yet still bandaged chest, reaching for his clothes, which had been neatly folded and placed next to his bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura shouted as she hurried to shut off the patient monitor.

Sasuke ignored her and continued to pull on his jeans himself in silence.

"You can't leave yet!" She shrieked in annoyance. 'What is with this guy? I can't tell if he's the biggest asshole I've ever met or just the stupidest.'

"Watch me." He sneered and walked towards the door, throwing his leather jacket over his right shoulder.

"Are you really that big of an idiot?" Sakura crossed her arms, staring at him. "If you leave now, there's a good possibility that your recently stitched-up bullet hole could open up again and you could bleed to death. Not to mention the high chance of infection. And as much as I'm tempted to let you walk out and take that risk, I don't want to look responsible for the death of complete jackass because I let him stupidly walk out of the ICU, knowing that such an occurrence is very possible."

"Aren't you just the most affectionate doctor ever." Sasuke turned to her, that everlasting smug look still plastered on his face. "I'll tell you what," He began, walking over to her, menacingly. "I'll make sure your golden reputation remains as it is." He had backed her up to the wall next to the hospital bed and leant down, towering over her, with his right elbow on the wall. "In return for something from you." Sasuke, placing his left hand on her cheek and caressing her jawline with his thumb, looked down at her, his lips curling into another one of his infamous smirks.

Sakura was shocked into momentary silence, her back pushed up against the wall, cornered like prey ready to be attacked. She realized that she had never been in such a situation and sincerely wished that she had her can of pepper spray on her. From somewhere inside her she gathered up some courage and stared up at him, replying in a dark tone, "Please move back, Mr. Uchiha, before I have to alert the hospital security and have you down for harassment."

Sasuke paused and examined her, before taking her threats into consideration and hesitantly taking a step back, his eyes still piercing hers.

"This isn't over."

"I sure hope not." She responded and swiftly exited the room.

Sasuke watched her go, with a sly look and couldn't help but think of how she would look without her whole doctor get-up. Maybe even in a nurses outfit, he wondered.

Sakura flew down the hall to the doctor's lockers, bright red and flustered. Her cheeks were burning when she bumped into Ren, her ex boyfriend.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but was cut off immediately.

"This is not a good time, Ren." She said, pushing past him towards her locker, both surprised and angered by his presence.

She threw herself down on the bench, hot with embarrassment and secretly, although she didn't want to admit it, lust.

**So. First story on my new account. I hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**Reviews and stuff are greatly appreciated! - They usually give me the motivation to write more lol**

**Thank you for reading! x**


	2. Chapter 2: Five Missed Calls

**Hii everyone! :)**

**Sorry that this second chapter took longer than I had expected. I was just busy with some silly senior/college stuff that I have to have done before school starts up again.**

**So yea anyways.. I'm quickly going to do some review replies because I absolutely adore my reviewers! [insert heart here because fanfiction won't allow me to actually put one in my document].**

**Apple (anonymous):** I always love writing Sakura as the feisty female lead lol and thank you sooo much! :)

**infinityXisXme: **yayy! thank youu! :P

**mUmRhz: **i am! :D thanks for the review!

**poohbear111:** thanks! i'll try to keep my updates fairly consistent and frequent :)

**Hotaru Himura: **hahaha don't worry, i'm generally pretty anti-sasukarin but i guess we'll just have to wait and see! ;) and i love Sakura too! she's been one of my favorite characters from the start :P

**So now that I have paid my respects to my lovely reviewers (THANK YOU GUYS!), on with the story! :) x**

* * *

><p>Sasuke rolled over, careful to avoid his still wounded left shoulder. He peered out the window and grumbled. What a terrible view. All you could see were the dirty alleyways of Los Angeles.<p>

As he stared out at the cloudy early morning sky, he couldn't help but think about his pink-haired doctor. She was definitely not what he had expected when they wheeled him into the Emergency Room, covered in his own blood. Pink hair, bright green eyes, and attitude.

_'It's a shame,' _He thought. '_She would look good in my biker jacket._'

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke sometime around noon to the sound of rain lightly pattering against her window. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her phone. 5 missed calls, 4 voicemails.<p>

Sighing, she called her voicemail and cleared her messages. She knew who they were from; Ren, Ren, and Ren.

She had broken up with Ren about a month ago after a huge fight. He showed up at her door a few hours later, proclaiming his undying love for her and demanded she take him back. When she rejected his affections, he verbally assaulted her, threatening to hurt her if she left him. She did, ignoring all of his later attempts to contact her, and threatening to call the cops again if he bothered her anymore.

_'For once, Mom was right about him.'_

And even though she detested her mother's efforts to try and control her life, she didn't want to end up with some crazy asshole like him.

Ren was always a mysterious guy. She had been with him for almost a year and it wasn't until that day they broke up, that she found out who he really was. He was a maniacal, power hungry, federal agent.

When they met at the beginning of her internship, he told her he was a business major working as an accountant in Los Angeles. She believed it until they moved in together four months ago and she found his gun buried in his sock drawer. And another one attached to the underside of the kitchen table.

Then, the jealousy began. He would show up sometimes at the hospital, which at first she didn't mind, until he started harassing her. Once he saw her consulting a male resident about a patient and later accused her of cheating. She was constantly trying to console him, assuring him that she only cared about him. However, on that day, he followed her from work to the bar down the street where she was going to have a drink with some other interns. She caught him spying on her and angrily left, telling him that she was moving out.

As it turns out though, she was in a much worse situation than she had initially expected. Once they got home, he began calling her insulting her, saying she was a dirty slut and she couldn't be trusted. When she refuted, he grabbed her, threatening to hurt her if she broke it off. Luckily, Sakura's good friend Naruto, who happened to be the head of LAPD, stepped in for her. Now, all she heard of Ren were the dozens of voicemails he would leave every week, begging her to take him back. However, never any apologies.

Sakura stretched her arms and yawned as she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

'Shit. I have a five o'clock shift tonight.' She thought, 'Only five more hours of freedom before I have to go back to the hospital and face that Sasuke-guy.' A slight furrow formed between her eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Man, how are you feeling?" Suigetsu questioned, as he played around with the medical tools in Sasuke's hospital room.<p>

"Hn." Was the dark-haired man's response, indicating that it was nothing life-threatening enough to stifle his indifference.

"Your crazy, bitch of a girlfriend keeps ranting about you being in here, so I thought it was about time I stopped by."

"She's not my girlfriend." Sasuke stated, simply.

Suigetsu was another member of the Sons of Slaughter, the same motorcycle gang that Sasuke had inherited leadership of from his late father. The two actually considered each other friends, but neither would ever be unabashed enough to verbally admit it to anyone, including each other.

Suigetsu's dad was also a former member of the Sons of Slaughter, a good friend of Sasuke's father, before they were both tragically killed by their rival gang, the Crimson Moons. The two boys had grown up together with the same dream: being a Son (a/n: short for a member of the Sons of Slaughter). Therefore, once Sasuke was made President of the Sons of Slaughter Southern California chapter, he immediately promoted Suigetsu as his vice-president.

"She really seems to think so." Suigetsu chuckled, pulling a flask out of his jacket and taking a swig.

"Let her think whatever she wants." He replied, monotonously. "I don't want herpes though."

Suigetsu laughed at this, handing Sasuke his stainless steel flask. "Was it confirmed?"

Sasuke took a long swig from the flask, having missed the feeling of whiskey burning the back of his throat. "She's a pornstar. What do you think?"

"I would say it's basically confirmed." He responded, taking the flask back from Sasuke and stashing it back in his jacket. "I better be heading out. Kiri wanted me to help her move in today. I'll see you later."

Sasuke nodded as Suigetsu turned and walked out the door.

He looked back out the window again and then glanced at the clock.

Nearly five o'clock.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of chapter 2!<strong>

**I would also like to note that the motorcycle gang in this fanfic, "Sons of Slaughter" are in fact based off two real motorcycle gangs, the Sons of Silence and Hells Angels. The idea for writing this came to me from watching too much Gangland on the History Channel (the name Sons of Slaughter actually came directly from the Gangland title of the Sons of Silence episode: "Silent Slaughter".) and from my kind of long distance boyfriend whose father is quite involved in a chapter of Hells Angels in Europe (intense right? lol). And of course after seeing the avertisement for the new season of Sons of Anarchy! lol I'm just being flooded with motorcycle gang stuff, so I took it as a sign to write :)**

**So, yes. Now that I've made that clear..**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Please feel free to review - c'mon now, don't be a stranger! ;)**

**I totally appreciate reviews and they give me motivation to continue the story!**

**But still, THANK YOU! [insert more hearts]**

**~mikaelalove x**


	3. Chapter 3: A Visit

**Hi guys! First of all, I would like to apologize. I intended to get this chapter up by Tuesday night because I was already half done with it when I uploaded Chapter 2, but strangely enough, everything I had written was erased…**

**I think it may have been my brother or something because I hadn't saved the document and someone had exited out of it :/**

**BUT ANYWAYS!**

**As I did with the last chapter, I'm going to do some review replies…**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**olol (anonymous): **thank you! i intend to :)

**Ari222:** I hadn't read the fanfic, but I searched it and I can see why lol both are loosely based off the same tv show, Sons Of Anarchy. From what I read of that fanfic though, she doesn't stick strictly to the story line, and I don't intend to either, so hopefully the two stories will take their own separate paths. thank you for reviewing and letting me know! :)

**anissa:** thank youu! i am updating as we speak :) or... type. i have lots planned for this story... :P hope you like this chapter! thanks for reviewing!

**So I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I did for chapter 1 :/ ... hopefully this one is better!**

**Now... ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

Sakura strode through the front entrance of the Los Angeles Hospital at a leisurely pace. After her last encounter with her gun-wound patient, Sasuke Uchiha, she wasn't looking forward to having to confront him again.

Once inside, she quickly greeted her good friends, Ino and Hinata in pediatrics, before heading upstairs to the ICU. She entered the locker room, opened her locker and grabbed her white lab coat, not noticing the presence of another in the room.

"Sakura."

She wheeled around on her heels in surprise. "Ren! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well I'm a bit busy now. I'm about to start my shift."

"You're always too busy. Or are you just choosing not to answer any of my calls?" Ren took a step closer.

"Ren, it's over. I just think it's best if we don't see each other anymore, ok?"

He did not respond well to this statement, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her against the wall of lockers. Sakura winced as her head collided with her locker, which was still slightly ajar.

"Sakura, stop it. You're being silly. I just came here to talk to you, like two mature adults would."

"Please, Ren. Just let me go. I have patients to tend to."

"Just hear me out first. We should really give us another try before making any rash decisions like this."

"Don't you remember what Naruto said? If you touch me again, he's going to arrest you for harassment and verbal assault."

"Well, Naruto isn't here, is he?" Ren smiled maliciously. "It's just you and me. So let's try this again."

"You hurt me and I was scared. No excuses. We will never get back together, and nothing you do or say will change my mind." Sakura stated, in annoyance.

Anger flared up in Ren's eyes. He wrapped his hand around Sakura's delicate throat and began applying pressure. "You have no right to say anything like that to me, you understand?"

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she began to grasp at his constricting hands, unable to breathe.

He moved in, menacingly. "Now, you'll do exactly as I say or I'll -"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was ripped away from her and thrown into lockers on the other side of the room. Sakura slid to the ground, gasping for breath, on the brink of consciousness. She looked up slowly, shocked at what she saw.

Sasuke had Ren against the wall, one hand around his neck and the other pointing a gun into his stomach.

"Stay away from her." He warned, his tone laced with spite. "Next time you come anywhere near her, I'm putting a bullet in your fucking head."

He released his grip on Ren's neck, who immediately stumbled out the door as fast and his legs would allow. Sasuke then turned to Sakura, who was still propped up against the lockers, watching him and breathing heavily.

"How… How did you get a gun in here?" She questioned, in shock.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and took a seat on the bench. "No 'thank you for saving my ass, Sasuke'?"

"Thanks. But you're a bit hypocritical," She replied coyly. "You did almost the exact same thing to me yesterday."

"Yea," The dark haired man responded, reaching out his hand to help her up. "But you liked it."

Sakura's cheeks flared with embarrassment as she quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to change the subject. "H-How's your shoulder doing?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"Oh, just some bruises." She chuckled. "It's not the first time this has happened. I should have seen it coming, really."

"You get choked a lot?" Sasuke teased.

"No, mostly just - woah, no! Not like that!" Sakura cursed herself for blushing again. "The chief of medicine said you're being discharged soon. Apparently you've been healing quickly."

"Yea. Stop changing the subject."

"I am not." She huffed. "Can I see your shoulder?"

"Sure." Sasuke replied monotonously, taking off his shirt.

As Sakura removed the bandages, she couldn't help but notice his well-sculpted chest and hardened biceps. Sasuke glanced up, catching her checking him out and smirked again.

"Like what you see?"

Sakura awkwardly fumbled with the bandages, having been discovered. "What?"

"Hn."

After completely removing the gauze from his shoulder, she examined the wound. "You should really be wearing your sling. Otherwise it could open again."

"It's fine."

"Well, I have to start my shift now." Sakura said, standing up and putting on her lab coat. "I'll come check up on you later."

"Hn." He responded with indifference.

_'Strange… that's what he is. Strange. I can't figure him out.'_

"Sakura, are you going to drink your coffee?"

She was startled out of her thoughts by Ino. They were sitting in the coffee shop across the street from the hospital, a common meeting place for the three friends.

"Yea, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Is something bothering you?" Hinata questioned.

"Is it that biker-boy you were telling me about yesterday?" Ino leaned in, hoping for some more juicy gossip.

"Biker-boy?"

"Yea, Sakura's sexy patient who rides motorcycles."

"He's not sexy." Sakura interjected.

"Pfft. Are you kidding? I saw him when he was being wheeled in from the ambulance." Ino continued, her eyes glossing over. "He was sexy even when he was fighting for his life. And he totally wants Sakura."

"He does not!" Sakura responded, her cheeks light pink.

"So what you told me about him pushing you against the wall wasn't true? _'In return for something from you'_" Ino dramatically imitated Sasuke.

"He pushed you? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, Hinata, it was a good kind of push. Like the type of push that makes a woman want to-"

"Ok, Ino, that's enough." Sakura interrupted again, rather flustered now. "Besides, things got even weirder since then."

"What happened?"

"Well, I had a run-in with Ren in the locker room."

"What? I thought Ren was out of the picture?" Said Ino.

"Didn't Naruto take care of him?" Hinata added.

"Yes, he was. And yes, he did. But he came back and things got violent. Then out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared and pointed a gun at him, threatening to kill him if he ever came near me."

Ino's jaw dropped. "Girrrlllll! He's so into you. You have your own sexy, badass biker boy watching your back."

"He had a gun in the hospital?" Hinata asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I said the same thing. I was a little scared at first but then he helped me up and asked if I was ok. Now I'm just confused."

"Listen, Sakura. He totally wants you."

"Pfft." Sakura disregarded Ino's statement. "What would a guy like that want with me?"

"He probably just wants a hook-up or something. You're pretty and you've got a good personality. It might be a good thing. Especially after what you went through with Ren. I say, go for it. Go have some fun." Ino advised, taking a sip of her coffee.

"But be careful!" Hinata added, being the reasonable and grounded one of the group. "He's dangerous. I mean, he carries a gun around."

"Go for it!" Ino said, raising her voice.

"Maybe." Sakura responded. "I'll just wait and see what happens."

Sasuke sat up in his hospital bed, bored. The sun had just finished rising, illuminating his white hospital room. The pain in his shoulder had mostly subsided. He picked up his phone and dialed in Suigetsu's number. After a couple of rings, he picked up, his voice rough and sleepy.

"Hey, man. What's up? You do know I don't wake up until 11 am, right?"

"Can you bring my motorcycle to the hospital? I'm getting ready to get out of here."

"When?"

"Tonight."

**So that's it for chapter 3!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Tell me what you think? - Review please? :)**

**I don't know how many times I'll be saying this, but REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**

**and make me update faster lol.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I'll give you a cookie if you review! (c'mon.. you know you want a cookie...) ... lol sorry for exposing my creepy pedophilic ways.**

**THANKSSS! x**

**~mikaela :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Rainy Day

**Heyy! Ok so first I need to apologize for taking a week to update. There was this weird hurricane thing that knocked out our internet for like 4 days.**

**Anyways, as I mentioned before, this fanfiction is kind of based off of a show on FX called Sons Of Anarchy. And the new season (season 4 i think?) is starting on September 6th! I'm so excited! So if you haven't seen the show, I would totally recommend watching it because it's absolutely amazing!**

**So, that being said… it's review reply time! yayy!**

**anissa:** thanks! and yess i know! updating now.. thanks for reviewing! :)

**infinityXisXme:** haha me too! gotta love possessive sasuke! thank youu! :P

**DefineNightmare:** yayy! :D thank you! spazzing is always good! (i guess..?) thanks for the review!

**StarKiss666: ** loll ooh i guess we'll just have to see… ;) haha hope u like this chapter then! i appreciate the review! :)

**THANK YOU, REVIEWERS! I love you all dearly :')**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RATHER EXPLICIT ADULT THEMES AND STUFF.**

**ahem… I'll just leave it at that… ;)**

**NOW… chapter 4! yay! x**

* * *

><p>Dark storm clouds gathered in the skies above the bustling city of Los Angeles, California. Evening was approaching, and a heavy fog settled in the valley. Once the sun had set over the horizon, leaving the "City of Angels" in complete darkness, the clouds began to shed.<p>

Sakura stepped out of the hospital's main doorway, underneath the wrap-around canopy, and pulled out her folding umbrella, scowling. '_Strange weather these past few days…_' She thought to herself, opening her pink umbrella and stepping out into the downpour. Her car was parked in the corner of the employee parking lot, bordering the patients and visitors parking area, a distance away from the doors. She approached her white BMW, the 3-Series Convertible 2008 model which had been her mother's car before Hiro had bought her that new Mercedes Benz convertible for her birthday.

Sakura sat inside the vehicle, storing her umbrella under the passenger seat, and put her keys in the ignition. She turned the keys to start the engine and was greeted with an awful grinding sound that died down when she turned her keys back. Puzzled, she tried again only to get the same result.

"Great." She sighed, getting her umbrella back out from under the seat next to her.

Sakura opened her door and went around to the front of the car to look under the hood. After one glance, she realized that she knew close to nothing about how a car works and had never been in a position that would require her to. Once this conclusion had been reached, she pulled her phone out, preparing to call her mother.

"Having car trouble?"

Sakura spun around, not having been aware she wasn't alone. Behind her car, sat on a motorcycle, was her patient Sasuke.

"I guess so." She replied, a little unnerved. "I don't really know much about cars."

He got off his motorcycle and removed his helmet, pushing his raven hair out of his face as he approached her. "Let me take a look."

Sakura watched carefully as he inspected the inner workings of her car and lifted the valve cover.

"Looks like a problem with your timing chain." He said, roughly. "Would probably take a few hours to fix."

"I didn't know you were a mechanic." Sakura awkwardly joked, not sure of what to do or say in her current situation. "So what should I do? I was just about to call a tow-truck." She lied.

"You could do that. But it's getting pretty late. It would take them a while to get up here."

"Shit." Sakura mumbled. "What a day. I'll just wait here in the rain for a few hours to get towed."

Sasuke watched her as she considered her options and assessed her situation, muttering profanities under her breath.

"Look," He interrupted. "I own an Auto Repair Shop just outside of town. I could take you back home and get a truck up here to take your car to the shop. You could pick it up tomorrow." Sasuke surprised himself. Why was he being so accommodating to this girl? He never let a chick get him to act like that.

"Really?" Sakura's face brightened at the idea of going home and being able to take a long hot bath. "I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble or anything, though."

'_Yes! Get me the hell out of here!_' She thought, inwardly.

Without responding, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and dialed in a number. "Hey, it's me. I need a truck up here." He said into the phone, turning away from Sakura. "At the hospital. It's a white BMW."

He hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket, turning back to the pink haired girl standing behind him.

"So, what now?" She asked, shivering under her umbrella.

"Here." Sasuke handed her his helmet and walked back to the motorcycle.

"Wait," Sakura followed, at his heels, helmet in hand. "What?"

He mounted the Harley and turned to her, waiting for her to get on the back.

"You want me to get on that thing?" She questioned, in awe.

"Well, it's no BMW." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Is that safe? I mean… I've never been on one before."

"Hn." He revved the engine, making her jump, then smirking more at her reaction. "Scared?" Sasuke asked her in a demeaning tone.

Sakura frowned. He was challenging her again. She didn't take kindly to people talking down to her.

"Hell no." She responded, putting on the helmet and taking a seat behind him on the bike.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sped down the empty streets, through the rain. Sakura's arms were wrapped around his torso, clinging tightly to him from behind. Her petite body was pressed up against his back; the Sons of Slaughter logo on his jacket was brushing against her cheek.<p>

He accelerated, making her cling tighter, her nails digging into his chest. Sasuke smirked. She was cute.

* * *

><p>Sakura was frightened. She wasn't sure whether it was the fact she was on the back of a motorcycle, in the rain, traveling at 80 mph or the fact that she was on the back of a motorcycle in the rain clinging to a man she barely knew, who also happened to carry a gun.<p>

However, the very evident fear she was feeling was also masking the same feeling she had when this very man had her against a wall a few days ago. What was she so attracted to? Sasuke wasn't the type of guy she usually went for. She had always defined her 'type' as being the sophisticated, poised kind who drove nice cars and worked in business. Or even a fellow doctor. The kind who sat by the fire and drank wine, while reading novels. The kind who sipped coffee in the morning as they scanned the newspaper for the daily market summary. None of which things she could imagine Sasuke ever doing.

However, she was definitely attracted to this rough, motorcycle-riding man. Possibly more so than she had ever been to anyone. And as she clung to him, her arms wrapped around his firm torso, she felt an almost primal lust in her. She thought of what Ino had said, her words echoing in her mind. '_Just go for it._' Sakura considered it. '_Have some fun_.' She did deserve some fun. It had been a long time since Sakura had done anything that didn't involve her job. She hadn't been out in nearly a year, other than her occasional meetings over coffee with Ino and Hinata. She hadn't been with a man in forever; Ren not being counted. She deserved some fun.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke pulled up in front of her house, Sakura basically dove off the bike, happy to be back on the ground.<p>

Her home was a little high-hip roofed english-style cottage in a nice, safe neighborhood on the outskirts of Los Angeles. The property was surrounded by a white fence, lined with rose bushes, that led to the swimming pool in the back. It was a modest estate, that she adored. Except, now she saw Sasuke examining her residence skeptically, looking at the fence and the roses and the classic white french doors.

She frowned.

"Nice place." He commented, aloofly.

"Thanks." Sakura took out her keys, doing just as she was taught and playing with them, an indication that he could come in with her. "How long is your ride home?" She awkwardly asked, trying not to make her hints too obvious.

"Few miles." He replied, seemingly oblivious to her implication.

"Well, thanks for the ride back." Sakura said, turning slowly towards her house. '_Wow, Sakura. How embarrassing_.' She mentally scolded herself for being stupid. '_He's in a motorcycle gang. What would a guy like that ever want with a girl like me? He's obviously into girls like that one who came to visit him in the hospital. Not doctors who get stuck in the rain and haven't been with a guy for months._'

She walked up the path to her front door, keys in hand, and unlocked her door.

"Hey." Sasuke got off his motorcycle.

Sakura turned around, hopefully, standing in the doorway

"My helmet." Sasuke stated, nonchalantly.

"Oh, sorry." Her cheeks went bright red.

He walked towards her, hands in his pockets. She watched him, desirously, his long raven hair dripping in the rain

Sakura removed the helmet and shook her head to fix her hair. She handed him the motorcycle helmet and thanked him again, as she turned to open her door.

"Hey," He said again, standing behind her in her doorway.

Again, Sakura turned around to face him.

Before she was able to say anything, Sasuke dropped the helmet on the ground and crushed her lips with his own, pushing her back against her front door.

Without a second thought, Sakura kissed him back passionately, nibbling on his bottom lip and draping her arms around his neck.

His body was crushing hers. His big hands moved from their place on the door behind her to her hips and around to her ass, squeezing, as he continued to hold her lips captive.

Unintentionally, she moaned against his lips, turning him on more. He pushed against her harder and moved his hands to her thighs, picking her up off the ground with ease.

Following suit, she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to grind against her. She could feel the stiffness in his pants. He moved his lips down to her neck, chewing and sucking on her soft porcelain skin. She gasped, her fingers moving through his wet hair, she grasped it, pulling slightly.

This sent Sasuke over the edge with lust. He reached for the door handle, turned it and opened the door behind her. With Sakura still in his arms, he slammed the door behind him and walked towards the stairs, still sucking on her neck.

Roughly, he walked her up the stairs bumping against the wall and the railing, which surprisingly, just turned her on more.

They crashed through the door to her room and Sasuke all but threw her onto the bed. Sakura lay on her back, her breathing heavy and uneven. She looked up at him lustfully, biting her lip, begging him to continue.

Sasuke, took off his jacket and smirked, climbing on top of her as he continued to ravish her body with his hands and mouth. His hands moved to her breasts and she moaning sensually as he began kneading them, still nibbling on her neck. Hearing this, Sasuke pressed his pelvis between her legs, grinding against her, rocking back and forth.

Sakura was soaking wet. She reached down to the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it up. Sasuke helped, pulling the shirt over his head, and began to undress her. He ripped off her top, violent with desire, and then moved on to her jeans. Sakura wriggled out of her pants and then reached for his belt, while he unhooked her bra.

Sasuke discarded her bra, throwing it into the corner of the room, and with his right hand, began kneading her bare breast. Sakura moaned loudly, arching her back, as Sasuke covered her mouth with his.

She ran her fingers through his hair, as he moved down to her breast, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Another moan escaped her lips.

He pulled back, allowing Sakura to breathe, as he removed her panties. She spread her legs as he returned to her lips, while his hand wandered down her side. His rough fingers grazed her hip and made their way down between her legs. She was soaking.

Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. He undid his jeans and pulled out his member. Sakura's eyes widened. Without hesitation, he forced it into her, thrusting in and out at a fast uneven pace. She gasped.

Sakura dug her nails into his bare back and dragged them downwards, splitting the flesh. She bit her lip, moaning loudly, trying to suppress a scream. He groaned at this, continuing to thrust into her.

His pace quickened and he thrust harder, causing her to scream. She moaned his name lustily.

Sasuke persisted, plunging into her harder. Her moans of pleasure continued to escalate the screams as she came, gripping him tightly.

Not long after, Sasuke also came, groaning and collapsing next to her on the bed.

The two lay there, naked, breathing heavily.

"Wow." Sakura gasped between breaths.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

She inched closer, lying her head on his chest. Reluctantly, he put an arm around her.

Sakura sighed with exhaustion. Her eyelids drooped and she breathed in Sasuke's scent.

He wasn't a sophisticated gentleman. He was a rough biker. And she _liked_ it.

* * *

><p><strong>So… lol awkward author's note time.<strong>

**Yea… so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (you dirty bastards! haha jk. what am i talking about? i just wrote it.)!**

**It was actually longer than I had expected it to be so I hope that makes up for the amount of time I took to update!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**and as i always say, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**so REVIEW PLEASE?**

**thankss! :)**

**~mikaelalove**


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning

**Hello, everyone! **

**First of all, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update (to those who actually care)! What has it been like months? I was swamped with all sorts of school stuff in addition to the college application/decision process :/ But now that I've been accepted and I know where I'm going next year, hopefully I will be able to update more consistently again. So please, bare with me!**

**WHO WATCHED THE LAST SEASON OF SONS OF ANARCHY? I did! Oh my god, it was too amazing for words. I won't say anything about what happened in case anyone hasn't seen it yet and is still planning to watch. But OMG JAX AND TARA… so adorable. If you haven't watched it yet, I TOTALLY RECOMMEND IT! It's an awesome show. If you missed any of season 1, 2, or 3, you can still watch it online! Do itt! (You know you want to… :P)**

**So anyways! IT'S REVIEW REPLY TIMEE!**

**Hotaru Himura:** Thanks! And we'll just have to see ;) sasu&saku 4ever :D

**StarKiss666: **Haha omg I know! I am a little perverted ^_^ it was my first lemon so I kind of rushed through it awkwardly lol Thank you so much for the review! :D

**infinityXisXme: **Omg thank you! lol I was so worried about it being awkward. Thank you for reviewing! :)

**anissa (anonymous):** Lol yayy! thats what i was going for ;D Thanks! And updating right now! :P

**LEGNA (anonymous): **Thank you! There's much more to come so we'll see… ;) Lol but yea I think I have a few more lemons in me (or something like that.. haha) Thanks for reviewing!

**The Girl Across The Street: **Haha yess I guess it does! I like to think Sakura was just in need of some physical distractions if you know what I'm saying... ;) But thank you so much for reviewing! :D  
><strong>RomanticallyDistant (anonymous): <strong>Thanks! I actually haven't updated in forever and it was really all of these comments that motivated me to continue, so I really, really appreciate it! Thank you!

**Cheyenneuchiha2lazy2login (anonymous): **Guess we'll just have to wait and see... :P Thanks for the review!  
><strong>SweetCh3rry:<strong> Thank you! Updating right now! :D

**Kawaii Pika-Chan: **Haha awwh this review made me smile especially big :D I've always been interested in bikers too, which was I guess the reason I began this story.. But anyways! I'm terribly sorry for making you blab and abuse the "!" :) Thank you so much for the lovely review!

**Cochiii:** My very first lemon! (That sounds odd... The very first lemon I have written! ...? Yea. Unfortunately I was not the one having a lemon..) Anyways! Awk... Thank you so much for reviewing! Updating now!  
><strong>blackmoonlight15: <strong>Yay! That's good for me! :P I appreciate the review!

**Now, I would like to take a moment to honor all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys have really helped me to continue this story and knowing me, I likely would have given up by now if it wasn't for all of you… so THANK YOUU! You guys make my day :')**

**if it were possible, i'd give you all big hugs, because i love hugs and seriously now, who doesn't? but since hugs are really difficult to give via the internet.. i guess this will do :)**

**So, I think now would be a good time to start chapter 5, yes? :P**

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to the chirping of birds outside Sakura's open window and the faint rumble of a lawnmower in the distance. It was Saturday morning and the sun was shining its rays over Los Angeles again. He looked down at the sleeping girl, her pink hair sprawled across his bare chest. Her breathing was soft and even. He watched her and couldn't help but think she looked like an angel, the morning sunlight reflecting off her fair complexion. Sakura was a pretty girl, he knew it from the beginning, the moment she walked into his hospital room. But now, seeing her in her entirety, she was beautiful. She had long dark eyelashes that framed her sparkling emerald eyes. She had full pink lips and rosy cheeks. She had a slender frame, very delicate and fragile like a china doll. She was beautiful and there she lay, bare and defenseless, on Sasuke's muscular chest.<p>

He looked at the alarm clock next to her bed which read "10:34 AM". Sighing, he got up silently, careful not to wake the sleeping doctor. She mumbled something in her sleep as he moved his body from beneath her.

Sasuke found his clothes, scattered across the polished mahogany flooring of her room, and picked up his Sons of Slaughter jacket. He took one last look at her dormant form, before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Sakura rolled over in her sleep, surprised, for once, not to find another in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, realizing she was once again alone.<p>

Through her open window, roared the sound of a revving motorcycle. Startled, she looked just in time to see Sasuke speed off down her street on his bike. She fell back down on her back and sighed, thinking about what happened last night. Her pink lips turned upwards into a little smile. Last night was good. Very good. Her body had never felt so alive.

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and stretched. She took a deep breath, noticing that she smelled Sasuke on her. Smiling again with satisfaction, she got up and walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. If anyone else got a whiff of her they would know something was up.

Bundling her damp pink hair into a bun, she walked downstairs to her kitchen, following her normal morning routine. As she pulled out a coffee mug, she noticed a little ripped piece of paper stuck to the table. Scribbled on the paper was:

_"Uchiha Motorworks - 1:00 PM"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled his motorcycle next to the line of Harley's owned by the Sons members, parked in front of his family's auto repair garage. Jugo, one of the club's prospects, was out working on Sakura's white BMW.<p>

The roar of the engine caught his attention and once he saw Sasuke pull in, he approached the line of bikes, a wrench still in hand.

"Hey, Sasuke." Jugo greeted him politely.

Sasuke got off his bike and nodded in acknowledgment. Jugo had always struck him as being strange. The fiery-haired man had a dual personality, which often made him difficult to read. At times, he was a very reasonable, level-headed, kind man - even a bit cowardly. But when he was angry or triggered by something, those traits would disappear, being replaced by cruelty and sadism.

"Karin came by looking for you earlier." He added, hitting the wrench against his open palm.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled.

"And I can't figure out this BMW. Think you could give me a hand?"

"Yea." Replied the club president, taking off his sunglasses and wiping his forehead.

At the hood of the car Sasuke took the wrench from Jugo and started working. Not long after, Suigetsu, having heard some commotion outside, came out of the charter's clubhouse, located next to Uchiha Motorworks.

"Sasuke! Man, where were you last night? Karin came here looking for you. She was going fucking mad."

Sasuke glanced up from the car and smirked in reply to Suigetsu, who immediately understood.

"Shit, man. Who is she?"

"My doctor." Sasuke replied, his smirk still present.

"From the hospital? Damn, someone's been busy." Chuckled Suigetsu, lighting a cigarette. "Hey, is that patchover party still on tonight?"

"Yea. Up at Anko's."

"Patchover party?" Questioned Jugo, not having been aware of the clubs plans.

"Yea, but no prospects allowed." Suigetsu teased, taking another puff of his cigarette and nudging Jugo.

Jugo glared at Suigetsu his eyes flaring. Both Sasuke and Suigetsu knew what that meant. Sasuke took Suigetsu's cigarette as the two kicked off.

At the edge of the lot, a black car with "taxi" written on it's side pulled up and stopped on the side of the street. The back door opened and out stepped a pink haired girl in jeans and a tank top. As she made her way across the vast empty parking lot that lay before Uchiha Motorworks, the short pink hair that framed her face waved in the light breeze. Sasuke stopped working on the car, Suigetsu's cigarette hanging motionless from the corner of his mouth.

Recognizing the presence of an outsider, the two other men suspended their quarrel, also taking a moment to watch the young woman.

"Damn." Suigetsu murmured, in approval of her looks.

Sasuke turned to him and glared.

"Oh, shit. _That's_ her?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we go! Chapter 5 has been completed! :D<br>I've already made a start on Chapter 6, so hopefully it will be uploaded very soon! Thank you all so very much for reading, and alerting, and favorite-ing, and especially reviewing! **

**You're all so wonderful! :')**

**~mikaela**


	6. Chapter 6: Want a Drink?

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of those who stuck with me while I had writer's block/was too busy to update! So, as I said before, I do intend to continue this story! I know the last chapter was short, but I just wanted to update fast so you wouldn't all think that I had given up. That being said, this chapter is pretty long to make up for the last...**

**BUT FIRST... Review reply time! :)**

**The Girl Across The Street: **Haha yea I was too lazy to write all about Sakura's daily activities so I just kind of skipped ahead... I do catch your drift though! :P Thank you for the review!

**Kawaii Pika-Chan: **Yess, some good old-fashioned girl drama! Gotta love it. :) Updating now! Thanks for reviewing! :D

**ILoveSxS: **Thanks! Brief but to the point. I like it. I appreciate the review! :)

** .Fire: **Thank you! :D

**katze78 (anonymous): **Haha yea, they most likely will. Thank you for taking the time to review! :)

**cutecookiechick:** Here it is! Thanks for reviewing! :P

**AdeleMarieeF: **I'm really glad you enjoyed it! :D And of course there is more SasuSaku romance to come... ;) Thanks for the review!

**animeandvampslover18: **Wow! Thanks! :) One review is more than enough and I really appreciate it! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

**infinityXisXme: **Haha yes, I wanted them to have that whole bro thing going and stuff. Sorry about that short chapter! This next chapter is quite long though! Thank you so much for reviewing! :P

**Cochiii: **Thanks! And yess I'm sorry about the shortness! But here's mooaaar now :)

**blossompetals: **Ughh I know! Sexy biker Sasuke.. yum. There will always be more SasuSaku love :P Thanks for the review!

**Thank you all so much for revewing! I was actually really surprised by the amount of reviews that I got for the last chapter (I think it was a personal record...) and it made me very happy so I decided I had to update as soon as possible! You are all so wonderful! **

**So now, here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura sauntered towards her car, which was parked in one of the open garages at the end of the lot, and the three men standing around it. She swiftly removed her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head, among her messy pink locks. She wasn't sure what she would say to the dark eyed man who stood before her, proudly wearing his Sons of Slaughter vest. He was attractive, that was for sure. Even as he leaned over to look under the car's hood, his bare forearms moist with sweat and his rough hands stained with oil, she couldn't help but adore his looks. A cigarette hung out of the corner of his mouth, as he took another long puff.<p>

She knew that she was physically attracted to him, especially after last night. However, her rational mind told her that's all it was: primitive physical attraction. After all, she was a doctor; She could never be with a man like him.

As she approached the car, Sasuke looked up, taking the cigarette between his index and middle fingers.

"I found your note in my kitchen." Sakura stated, holding up the crumpled piece of paper she had pulled out of her pocket. "It wasn't easy finding this place. I had no idea it was in Marindale."

"Yea, it's a little out of the way." Sasuke replied, nonchalantly as he took let out a puff of smoke.

Sakura became a little flustered, not sure what else to say. His indifference wasn't helping.

"Hi, you must be Sasuke's doctor." Suigetsu said, breaking the silence. A funny expression was on his face as he approached her, his hand outstretched. "I'm Suigetsu."

Sakura's heart dropped a bit. 'His doctor? So that's what he's telling everyone. Like I'm some sort of trophy.' She shook his hand and plastered on a smile.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. I _was_ his doctor." She emphasized the past tense. "I'm just here to pick up my car."

Suigetsu glanced back at Sasuke with approval.

"That's a shame. We're having a party tonight." He hinted.

"Motorcycle gangs have parties?" Chuckled Sakura.

"It's a patchover party!" Chimed in Jugo popping out from under the hood of the car.

Sasuke, in a failed attempt of subtlety, jabbed Jugo in the ribs with his elbow.

"It's nothing." He replied roughly, returning to work on her car.

"So, is my car fixed? Or should I just come back in a bit?" Sakura asked, trying not to be awkward.

"Twenty minutes." Sasuke answered, bluntly. "Jugo can finish off now." He handed Jugo the wrench and took another long puff of his cigarette before putting it out and dropping the butt into a conveniently close ashtray. The dark-haired man ambled to the door that led to what Sakura assumed was the Son's clubhouse, based on the wooden sign nailed into it that read: "Sons 'til Death". As he opened the door, he turned back to look at Sakura, who stood dumbfounded, staring at him. "Are you coming?" His tone was tinged with what seemed like annoyance.

Sakura reluctantly followed, not having realized it was an invitation inside. _Why does he sound so pissed? It's not like he ever actually verbally invited me in._

She entered the clubhouse after him, to find it mostly empty. To their left, an old Harley stood on a platform, with showroom lights reflecting off of it's polished surface. A plaque sat next to it which read: "Founder: Madara Uchiha 1923-1980". On the wall behind the bike hung an extensive collection of framed mugshots of the Sons members, as well as a few pistols and a rusty shotgun. In the corner there was a bar with a few mismatched barstools scattered around it and a pool table with various circular burn marks, which Sakura could only assume were from cigarettes.

Seeing Sakura examine the room, Sasuke quickly interrupted her thoughts. "Do you want a drink?" He climbed behind the bar with a smirk on his face as he took a swig of Jack Daniels.  
>She hesitantly accepted his offer, taking a seat at the bar. "So this is the Son's clubhouse?" She asked, glancing around the vast room.<p>

"Hn." Was Sasuke's immediate response. "Part of it. It's mostly off limit to outisders." He took another drink before pouring some whiskey into a shot glass and handing it to Sakura.

"Is it always this empty?" Sakura continued, not fully processing his response. She took the shot glass and swished around the liquid, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Nah. Just sometimes during the day." Sasuke took another shot. "Aren't you going to drink that?" Smirking again.

Sakura, looked up shyly, realizing suddenly that she had never drank any alcohol but her weekly glass of red wine. Not wanting to disclose that to Sasuke, however, she quickly downed the Jack Daniels and suppressed the urge to show any visible signs of discomfort, as the foreign liquid burned its way down her throat. Without thinking, she placed the glass back on the bar, as if asking him to refill it, which Sasuke did without hesitation.

She looked up at him again, to see that remarkably attractive smirk plastered on his face. As much as she knew she shouldn't take another shot, she refused to let him win. She couldn't let him know that she had absolutely zero tolerance for alcohol or that she had never been drunk in her life. So, against her better judgment, she took the glass and threw the whiskey back into her throat, swallowing immediately. Inwardly cringing, she placed the glass out of his reach and proceeded to hold onto the barstool with both hands, beginning to feel light-headed.

_What am I doing? How could I be so irresponsible? In all of my years at college I never had a single drink. How could I have expected to still be sober after two shots of whiskey? Damn that provocatively handsome smirk._

Sasuke, who seemed to already know that Sakura had a very low tolerance for alcohol, leaned forward. "You ok?" He drawled, darkly, almost seductively.

Sakura looked at him with big doe eyes and nodded innocently, trying to maintain her composure.

This set something off in Sasuke. He watched her as her brow furrowed slightly and her head began to lull back and forth a little. She was beautiful, she was innocent, and right now she was his.

Her grip on the barstool tightened, until she gave up and stumbled to her feet, clinging to the bar to balance herself. Sasuke followed her around the bar and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, smirking.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Sakura said, her voice a little slurred. "I don't drink this much. Actually... I almost never drink."

"Hn." Sasuke replied still smirking, already well aware.

"I mean, I'm a doctor," She continued, "I never had time to drink, just study. Busy, busy, busy."

Sasuke half-chuckled at Sakura's drunken speech as he picked her up and sat her on top of the bar.

"What are you-" Sakura's question was cut off as Sasuke's lips covered hers. He placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs so she was straddling him. When Sasuke removing his mouth from hers she inhaled deeply, still not fully comprehending.

Sasuke moved to her neck, kissing and nibbling at the soft ivory flesh, tickling her collarbone with his long black hair. Sakura unconsciously let a moan escape from her light pink lips, causing Sasuke to slide her down the bar until he had her pressed against the wall.

He lifted his face up to her ear and whispered darkly, "Did you enjoy last night, Sakura?" His tone gruff and seductive, as his hot breath tickled her ear and sent shivers through her body.

" Y- Yes..." She stuttered in response, biting her lip to suppress any more moans. She could feel her cheeks burning.

Sasuke watched her, smirking as she melted at his touch. She was his now and he wanted to have her again. Still pressing her back against the wall, he began to knead her breasts, returning his lips to hers and plunging his tongue into her sweet mouth. Sakura moaned into him, urging him on further. He began to explore her body with his hands, running down her slender frame to her ass. He began to grope her ass through the jean material, squeezing hard enough to earn more sounds of pleasure.

"Sasuke!" Jugo shouted from outside in the garage.

Sasuke's lips broke away from hers.

"Fuck."

"Hey, Sasuke." He said, opening the door to the clubhouse. "I finished up the BMW."

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura to answer him, breathing heavily. "Just park it in the lot."

"Ok." Jugo replied, closing the door.

"We need to move this somewhere else." Sasuke groaned, commencing his rough groping of Sakura's ass.

Sakura nodded, biting her lip again and he picked her up and carried her into his room in the clubhouse.

The room was quite large with wood panel walls and a short gray carpet that covered the floor. An American flag hung over the blue-quilted double bed, with a Sons of Slaughter flag hung next to it. The walls were covering in various patches, some old framed pictures, and a large poster of a scantily clad woman lying seductively on a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Sakura, in her drunken state, saw the room as a blur as Sasuke placed her on his bed, climbing above her. He continued to ravage her mouth with his tongue and run his hands up and down her petite frame. She gasped for breath when he released her mouth, only to progress to sucking her neck which evoked more groans from the pink-haired girl. Sasuke tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in only a lacey white bra.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes, having been awoken by the late afternoon sunlight streaming in through the windows on either side of the double bed. Confused, she tried bringing herself to her elbows, only to feel a sudden throbbing in her head and heaviness in her limbs.<p>

"Shit. What _happened_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha yay! So that is the end of chapter 6! Hopefully there is lots more to come soon! I truly appreciate all who have bothered to read this far and follow this story... Thank you! I will update ASAP and as always... reviews are oh so greatly appreciated!<br>I love you guys :)  
><strong>

**~Mikaela**


End file.
